


naruto gets a salty ssurpises( its pee)

by shirogane



Category: Naruto
Genre: FUCK, GoF, IM, M/M, NSFW, Og - Freeform, Pee, Porn, Watersports, dont forget to follow my blogspot : fuck bitches get urine, fujuts, hot sexy porn, hottest hing since hot, imd, ohly fucking shit this sos fucin hot, subscribe to my youtube channel: pewdiepie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogane/pseuds/shirogane
Summary: who the ufck are you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is hot. no joke. get a fire hydrant imf ucing soeriosu  
> im gonna cut my own hear to ut fufyouck you

Naruto and ssekue awere at hte hiddne leaf gvillage and they were gonna hang out but then asaekuke showed up and he said “listen you fucking worthless sack of slime, im gonne pee on you” and nratuor said oh gof but sasuke thats posions and sasuke laughed as he took off his cargo shorts and revealed his 3 cm cock, adnd sekeske said “make it big or else i wil pee on you” and nartuto said ok but only because tyoure so hot. And then so sesku=rke had this cock thing sucked and then it got hard but it shrunk to 2cm it didnt GROW so the solid snake said hahahahahahahaha now i can pee on hyou because i have a retractable penis and naruto made ths scream face. You know the one. The painting, yeah that one. any wasy so susssk took out a fucking AK-47 and gunned down naruto’s pussy bitch attitude and then pushed him onto the ground and then began to pee, slowly but enough to make the ground melta round them. Nerto screamed because it was just. Way too hot. Like for real dude it was. Too much. Im nto even kidding like, he needs a hospital. This is serious. Get your fingers off your clit and your hands off your dick and call 911, you fucking animals.


	2. Susie fucks a CNET’s dog (its pee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ffffi fuck I 
> 
> sj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go aesy

Once upon a time I washing Oman’s like suakue was just WNATINF THAT SICK DICK HOLE AND HE WANTED IT so he fucking packing poached up hid things and slung it one the back of his and said I’m going to go get some dick and just then from the sky, a giant shower of pee just ducking spilt torknthe sky and went over him I guess yu could fall that a GOLDEN SHOWER AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAHAHSHAJAJDJSOENSKWBS FUCKING pee is stored in the soul 

///

Narierot went to go fuming use his stupidgucking wind thing whatever and instead he jerked off and then saskue purser out from the river covered in piss and ate sasuke. The end

 

Sent from my iPhone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST KIDDING NOT THE END YET THIS RIDE AINT OVER TILL I GET OFF


	3. nutryo apolgoxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s very sorry

naruto said l”’m sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poerrifx  
> Li kfomment and subdxrige for cheater 4


	4. Funky trunky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once there was a funky monkey named nerto

NERTO the funkiest bunckietst monkey on the land was going to g to fucking Starbucks and then he decided to get fucked by a frog and so he went to the pond and looked for a frog. He found a frog. And he fucked it twice no less. He was a we so happy to have tucking fucked a frog so happy that he went to stsrbfucking and bought s frog milkshake. After that he died

Saudske watched this all happen from his moms house. His mom is also dead. Assume assume saduke was Sad about it but then he remembered he liked to fuck frogs. Pregnant frogs. Twice specifically .  
They’d  
Duck fuck  
Djjd  
who are you  
No fuccking seriously I don’t remember anything who are you please help me who am I what is my aLiged propose I have an ENRMOUS craving for FUCKONG LINGONBERRY pot pie twelve


	5. Whos that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is that guy

Naturo was chillin relaxing maxim all cool  
Shooting some bbbakmll outside of the hidden leaf village when a couple of ninjas who were up to no good. Motherfcuking killed him. his last thought was “I can no longer drink urine” 

From the bushes nearby was another guy. He was like all lol naruto sucked Nd I drink pee good better and then he stood up nd!! It was naruto and he took out his monster dong and just pissed at the ninjas tht kilekd the other naruto but like he didn’t piss at them he just pissd around them Nd the stank knocked them out and then they drowned in the piss then naruthot said I’m gonna eat my own toe but he didn’t do that and left to go find seskuke


	6. a word about popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probabl

this is problay the most good thing thats ever happened, ever in the world, and im pretty much like, a god among men when it comes to writing, so just accept your soverign and eat pussey. stinky. you stinky. big stinky. bad stinky, BAD STINKY. whos a bad stinky ITS YOu . 

when you get popular, sometimes u wanna die. just kidding that's always. hahahahaha  
ahaa  
ahd  
ig  
anyways   
im popular


	7. Happy birthday china

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s China birthday I love youchina

today is china’s Birthday, sasuke ate the whole China.   
natbuto and saysje said hey let’s arrange a marriage and Samuel said no that’s gay and so they’re parents did itfor them, sassukme was not happy because he thought he liked bagina. But after one night he look at naruto headband and he said oh no as he looksd down at nautilus greasy and beautiful eyeball, dripping with fluid and slightly crusted at the edges because his dumb ass just woke up. Sasuke turned bright red and naruto said “haha penny wise the clown”  
then the wedding begun and China came and sasuke licked his lip and said get in and China said it’s my birthday  
Naturalo kiss sasuke big tummy happy birthday china


	8. hey guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s me

big stevenson


End file.
